Issie Satan
by bwoodman96
Summary: Issie has a secret past, he is far more powerful than anyone believed Issie x Akeno x Kuroka x Harem


**What if Issie was far more powerful than he let on,Asia didnt exist,What if when the party at the underworld were Issie met Kuroka things whent differant and Akeno came with him instead of Rias because she and him had a secret past with Kuroka one she and Issie shared with eachother and she would rather become the enemy of the Devils than than leave the only man that loved her and excepted all happend right before Azazel called for peace instead of after**

(Issies pov)

'I cant believe it and by the look of it neither can Akeno I rubbed my eyes just to make sure i'm not seeing things,nope not seeing things, but all the sudden a man came down from the air staff in hand I instantly knew who he was Bikou teammate of Vali my rival

" you should come out now, me and Kuroka here are masters of senjutsu so it doesnt matter how hard you hide we'll sense you"said bikou smiling

Akeno and I come out of hiding

"well look wh-" Bikou was sentance was cut short because Kuroka inturupted him

"Issie,Akeno you're alive" said Kuroka jumping off her rock perch making her sister step back in fear of a attack but widined her eyes alot when she saw her big sister the SS class stray devil hugging her senpais and crying into Issies chest and Issie didnt have even a ounce of perversion in his ora when he was near her which was odd because even if she didnt want to admite it Kuroka had a amazing body but Issie showed only happiness but the biggest thing to happen was about to happen.

"Kuroka"Akeno"said Issie looking at them both

"If finally made my choice""about both the promises of the past"

"so who did you pick"said Akeno and Kuroka with worry and hope in there eyes

'just what the hell is going on' thought Koneko in fright

"I choose you both, I love you both egually and I couldint pick one girl over the other and break the others heart, so its either you can share me or I cut ties with you both as much as it hurts me Its my only choice" he said looking at them worriedly for some reason, Koneko had no idea what was going on and as much as she wanted to say something she decided not against it to find out whats going on.

Kuroka and Akeno looked at eachother having a talk through their eyes and both nodding to eachother

"we say yes but you have to provide us with children in the very near furure... very" said Akeno with a wink,right after she said that Issie braught Akeno into a deep kiss mixed with tonque play that she melted into then he switched to Kuroka surprising Koneko even more especially how skilled he was at it.

"so kuroka you mind taking off those seals you put on me so long ago I kinda want my old body back it sucks being in such a week body, I know you two prefer it especially since its gotten even stronger since it will esimilated the devil energy from the pawns and will spit the pieces out but keep the power in plus it gets all of the power since I unlocked all the pawns secretly."he finished with a big smile which the others replicated

"thank God""ow"" I was getting kinda tired of youre scronny self even though it was fun teasing your fake perversion"said AKeno with a giggle at the end

Koneko was about to talk tell she was interupted

"Stop right there what are you two doing, Issie, Akeno ar you betraying the devil faction" said the know revieled Sirzecks and his peerage plus her kings 'Rias' peerage which was yuuto and herself plus Issie and Akeno along with 50 guards

"I cant betray a branch of Devils my father made"

"What do you mean by that Issie"guestioned sirzecks

"Ill show you, do it Kuroka,Akeno" he siad with a smile which in turn caused them to put their hands on his chest and around 5 small green and black seals to come to life around him along with one big one right in the middle that was a mix of both colours the seals looked like something Sirzecks has sean about sealing that the first Devil 'Satan' himself used.

*Flash*the first seal broke and the girls were grinning all while Koneko ran over to rias while she still had a chance thankfully her sister didnt give chase

"you see i'm not really a decendent of the Hyoudous but " he paused for dramatic affect

"Satan"and boom his power skyrockeded right after one of the 1st seal broke along with his body starting to hair

*Flash* the second seal broke and his power rose 5x higher then Sirzecks which was saying something since he was the 10 in the top 10. and issie changed bone structure and hight which you could see the pain in his eyes which dimmed away after the bone structure changing stopped.

*Flash*the third seal broke and his power skyrockeded up to 10x times, Sirzecks was wondering how that anyone was standing or even conchess for that matter but everyone could definently tell how powerful he was and what was change,more muscle mass.

*Flash*the forth broke and his power was 35x stronger than him now what the hell was going on and before he knew it Issie ripped his shirt off ignoring his now chizeled 8 pack abs there was a long line of tribal medium sized tattoos covering his body that glowed a light purple, it was like that for about 5 seconds before the glow whent away and the tattoo was permanently there and was purple just like the his hair whent down to his middle back.

*Flash*the fith seal shattered and his power whent to the same level as Great Fucking Red!, what the hell is going on how can anybody be that Issies eyes changed

"here comes the last one" he said grinning while sirzecks and everyone else was swetting bullets because he new if issie got provoked he could destroy all of them with a flick of his finger and most of the Underworld. So what the hell could the last seal be.

*Flash*not only did his power rise by at least 8 no 10x higher than Great Reds power his ora changed to a mix of Devil,Fallen,Dragon and is that Triexia.

then issie spoke up

"ok story time" said issie with a grine "lets start before I was born,you see my father (Satan) was powerful but he knew he wasnt the strongest and he didnt like that so he dived into research for ways to grow stronger so on his downtime when he didnt have to manage to growing Devil population then he figured out he couldint grow stronger since his body wouldnt allow it so he thought and thought and had another son to be a test dummy'me'.when I was born I was injected with several things that was changing my power level and DNA I was already more powerful than my brother the original lucifer which made him happy but he wanted his legacy to be undefeatable so he continued testing,injecting new thing on me my mother was just a loyal slut for him so he could release stress behind the backs of everyone dont get me wrong growing up tell the age of 5 I found out he really did love me he was just power ubsessed, I was just kept a secret among the factions so I could be revealed later on in case my brother'Lucifer' failed after him and they needed someone strong I would save them but thats not needed since ill deal with the kaose back to the story, my father created a life toob that freezez you like in the sifi movies that allow you to go to sleep for a very long time and not age so he put me in their and left me a vague message 'you will be needed to restore order to the factions in the future I know it' and he froze me tell 1998 so in reallity im a couple thousand years old but also 17 at the same time.

"but how do you have draig in you"asked a now very afraid but curious rias, during the wholl thing the way Issie spoke she could tell it was the truth but some how probably through womans intuition she knew he dint really love her which sucked for her since she still had a use for him in the future and he probably knew of her making the deal with raynare to kill him

"you see unlike popular believe My father 'Satan' didnt hate God and was actually good friends with him and got God to ow him a favore so you see a little bit of my blood is human, my pops favore was to put Draig into me when I was 4 which they made a deal to call me the peacekeeper in the future by keeping the fight between the three factions at bay in any means necessary oh and the monster ora comes from triexia which got God mad at my father but told him that my other blood lines keep the destruction heritage part from taking over and the fallen was a gift from god to ensure there relationship"said issie in one breath,my mao this is some big news i'm standing in front of the prince of all Devils wait there is one more guestion.

"who are the people you call youre parents in kuho then" asked Sirzecks in gunuin curiosity

"those would be my fathers personal maid and butler there the ones that moved me to kuho secretly per fathers orders, they just changed there hair style to blend in and also have a seal on them just less is all,they already know whats happening" he replied with a smile

"well before I Ieave I need to do a few things first things first" he snapped his fingers together and you could see the chess peices come out of there bodies but didnt have any colore anymore 'there power was sapped from them by us' said Akeno looking smug while she and kuroka locked arms with Issies feathers came out of nowhere and poof there was a girl right next to Akeno and it was someone everyone knew very well.

"why hello Raynar hows my lovely sister been, youre friends well" Issie said looking at the now revealed Raynar issies ex girlfriend and killer

"im doing fine Issie Onee-sama and so is everyone else there very happy and I was just checking on you everyone back at Grigori could feel your power"she said giddly,it was weird seeing her act like a little sister who loves her big brother a little too much.

"How are you alive raynar I personally killed you, I saw you die"yelled Rias angrilly

"currection you saw a illusion of me die along with my friends die,Issie knew you would have him die so he set the wholl play up and it was well done if I do say so my self,I mean I wondered why my adopted brother would have me kill him but hearing the plan I eventually gave in""he did teach me how to act after all man does he put his heart into the pervert skit I wish I had that much devotion to when i'm acting" she said while draping her arms over issies neck from the back resting her chin on his shoulder, Raynar surprised everyone that rias planned his death which was grounds for suspending her king piece and alote of jail time regardless if she was the Heress of the Gremory clan and sister of a Maou.

"we have to leave Kuroka vali wont be happy if were not back soon" said Biku just getting back from wherever he was not knowing of Issie news

"well im ready to go what about you Issie, Akeno" said Kuroka

"sure I need to deal with those leaders of yours anyways, whats the directions ill teleport us" he said and kuroka wispered into his ear quite enouph that even sirzecks didnt here it and when she leaned back after planting a kiss on his cheek he spread his wings and let out his gauntlet which covered his entire arm and whent up to the side of his eye fitting snugly to his neck, he had 36 Devil wings then behind those were 34 fallen angel wings and instead of the wings being normal dragon wings which totalled in 32, they were a mix of smooth purple scales due to triexias blood being stronger than Draids much to Draigs demise and a red outline and the claw at the end was long sharp and smooth black and every wing was 14 feet long many wondered how his back held so many and others wondered how heavy they are probably like he is holding a feather to did all this while floting in the air before Akeno had a seal come off her chest, shatter, now had 14 fallen angel wings and 12 devil wings they both had red flaickes and purple streakes through them, she flowted up to him and attached to his left arm then Kuroka did the same thing Akeno did except she had 24 Devil wings and emitting a purple destructive ora and attached to his right arm and they left for the kaose brigade base via teleportation circle while Biku left through a black circle. and Raynare teleported away by herself.

"well this has been a intresting night"said Sirzecks while turning around

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
